One of the particular problems that arises, in generating an electrical discharge arc in a dc arc torch, is that the arc has a large voltage drop from anode to cathode with high levels of voltage fluctuations. The arc will also, normally, have an inverse voltage-current relation and as current rises the voltage drop across the arc will fall. As a result, it is necessary for the power supply to react to a fall in voltage by limiting the arc current.
A known power supply employs a thyristor, or a silicon controlled rectifier (SCR), in each phase of an alternating current mains supply. At least two of the thyristors are ON at any given time, and conducting current to an inductance which stores energy and smooths the output. The thyristors are sequentially turned ON, to control the average current flow, by means of a predictive control circuit, which attempts to predict the current demand over the following cycle. The thyristors are turned OFF by the next current zero to arrive.
This supply has a number of disadvantages. The first is that control is only exercised over the current at the times when the thyristors are being turned ON. This implies an average delay in the current control of a third of a period of the supply (when a thyristor is used in each phase of a third phase supply). It follows there is a maximum rate at which current can be controlled. As a result the inductance must be large enough to limit current ripple at higher rates. This is essential because current zeros extinguish the arc, and high current peaks lead to electrode degradation. This adds greatly to the expense of the power supply.
A second disadvantage arises from the fact that the switching control is predictive, and results from a calculated guess rather than being absolutely determined from the current actually flowing at any given time.